The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that receives from outside an access request to an address space of a data processing unit, and further to a data processing system to which the semiconductor device is applied, and relates to a technology which can be effectively applied to a multiprocessor system, for example.
In a multiprocessor system where a plurality of processors is tightly coupled, it is possible to improve resource usage efficiency of one processor, thereby contributing to improvement in system efficiency and reduction in system cost by allowing the other processors to access resources provided in an address space of the one processor via the one processor. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-9612 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technology of providing an interface means that allows one data processor to be coupled to an other data processor, and providing the interface means with a function that allows other data processor to be coupled as a bus-master to an internal bus in one data processor, thereby allowing the other data processor to directly operate, from outside via the interface means, peripheral functions memory-mapped to the internal bus.